


won Woo

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, dares, i suck at descriptions, wonwoo's nose scrunches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Mingyu meets Wonwoo at a club, who says it stops there?





	won Woo

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for this to be a long one-shot but I got lazy. Sorry. I do hope you guys enjoy it though :)

“Kim Mingyu get your ass off of bed right now.” Mingyu looked up from his phone to see his best friend, Xu Minghao, all dressed to kill.

“Hello to you too, Minghao.” Minghao rolled his eyes, closed their dorm room and walked towards Mingyu’s closet.

“We’re going clubbing.” Minghao said while rummaging through Mingyu’s clothes. Mingyu just sighed and charged his phone, silently hoping to get at least seventy percent of battery life. Minghao is a fashionista, so Mingyu let him continue his raid.

Mingyu took a quick shower before slipping in the clothes Minghao gave him. There was a white V-neck shirt, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and a pair of his Nike shoes. Mingyu also put pomade into his hair so it wouldn’t go all over the place later.

This wasn’t how Mingyu planned his Friday night to be honest, but he has no choice now. Mingyu took his phone, and with one nod from Minghao the two left their dorm. Wen Junhui, Minghao’s boyfriend, was already waiting for them outside. The three fit themselves in a cab and set off to the nearest club.

 

When the trio reached the club it was already packed. There was still a line of people outside, hoping to get in. Jun’s older cousin owned the place so they got in effortlessly. Since this club was the closest to their university, Mingyu was bound to bump into people he knows.

“Hey Mingyu!” Kwon Soonyoung, Mingyu’s upperclassman, was already slurring his words. Soonyoung’s face was slightly red, a telltale sign that the man was drunk, or would be.

Soonyoung handed Mingyu a shot of clear liquid, which the latter accepted and drank in one gulp. When the drink collided with Mingyu’s tongue, the tan male quickly made a face. “Hyung! You know I don’t like gin.” Soonyoung just laughed and clapped Mingyu’s back.

 

 

Mingyu lost count of how much shots he’s taken. One thing he knows was that he was starting to get drunk and it was time to go to the dancefloor. Minghao and Jun were already there, dry humping the living daylights out of each other. No one paid them attention as they were either drunk or doing the same thing.

A girl made her way into Mingyu and started to dance with him. Dancing turned into grinding, but Mingyu paid her no mind since his eyes were locked on someone sitting in the bar. The stranger was laughing with his friends and the club’s dim lights seemed to enhance his sharp features. Their eyes met for a few seconds before the stranger went back to talking with his friends.

Mingyu was about to walk towards the man but Soonyoung suddenly handed him a bucket full of ice. Mingyu’s drunk self decided it was okay to throw the ice in the air that time. People near him got hit but Mingyu just giggled and raised the bucket in the air.

His fun was ruined when the manager finally got to him and kicked him out. Apparently, the DJ’s laptop got hit and wet, this was enough to warrant Mingyu out. Mingyu’s drunk self hugged the manager and gave out slurred apologies but he was already being dragged outside by the security. “My best friend’s boyfriend’s cousin owns this place.” The security paid no mind to him and left him at the entrance.

Mingyu pouted and decided to wait for his friends by sitting at the one of the benches in front of the club. The night was quiet and the only noise came from inside the club or people outside.

“Was that the 2018 version of the ice bucket challenge?” Mingyu flinched at the deep voice that broke through the silence.

Standing before him was the stranger at the bar earlier. He looks so much better up close. His eyes made him look stern but there’s warmth in them, or maybe that’s just Mingyu’s drunk mind talking.

“Wanna fuck?” Mingyu suddenly blurted out, sober Mingyu would regret this tomorrow. Surprisingly, the stranger started laughing. His nose scrunched and that pulled on Mingyu’s heartstrings.

“Oh wow. You must be really drunk. Come on.” The stranger grabbed Mingyu’s hands, Mingyu tried not to think how cold the other’s hands were. Silence engulfed them as they were walking side by side.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two of them ended up at a 24 hour café. The stranger told, more like commanded, Mingyu to sit down while he ordered for them.

“Hot chocolate? I thought coffee helped.” Mingyu asked. The stranger shrugged and set down his own cup of hot chocolate.

The stranger laughed. “Contrary to popular belief, coffee doesn’t really help with sobriety. It just tricks your mind into thinking you are close to being sober.”

“Gazebo effect.” Mingyu mumbled, which caused the stranger to laugh. “It’s placebo effect Mr. Ice Bucket.”

“Mingyu.”

“What?” The stranger was midway into drinking his hot chocolate.

“My name’s Mingyu.” The stranger sipped on his drink before talking again. “I’m Wonwoo.” Wonwoo smiled which caused Mingyu to unconsciously smile.

 

“So, you go to X University?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu nodded. “I’m on my second year. Architecture.” Wonwoo looked at him amazed. “Wow. I thought you were in business or something. I’m in Literature, third year.”

“That’s hot.” Wonwoo chocked on his hot chocolate because of Mingyu’s statement. Before Wonwoo could speak, Mingyu beat him to it. “What I mean is uhh.”

Wonwoo laughed and waved his hand. “It’s okay. Thanks, I guess.” Silence blanketed over them. Mingyu wanted to die in shame and blame the alcohol but he knew deep inside, his sober self would think the same.

Their silence was broken by a cellphone ringing. It was Wonwoo’s.

“Hello?”

“I’m not there.”

“You guys leave without me.”

“Jeonghan hyung I’m an adult.”

“I promise to text you when I get home.”

 

Wonwoo smiled sheepishly at Mingyu when he put back his phone on his pocket. The two spent another hour in the café talking about anything. They drank another round of hot chocolate, Mingyu’s treat this time. When they parted ways, smiles were evident on each other’s faces.

 

 

“So did you get any dick last night?” Minghao asked the minute Mingyu sat next to him at the diner near uni. Mingyu smacked the back of his friend’s head. Jun appeared and immediately showed a video of Mingyu throwing the ice cubes into the air. Mingyu groaned because he remembers every single thing that happened, especially his time with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo. The guy is an angel. Mingyu spewed out lots of embarrassing things but Wonwoo would either smile or share his own embarrassing stories. Too bad they didn’t get to exchange numbers because Mingyu really wanted to see him again, sober.

“Ohh. Who’s the lucky guy?” Minghao raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu honestly asked. Minghao groaned and rolled his eyes. “Dude you just started smiling like an idiot a few seconds after I mentioned dick.” Jun laughed while he munched on his chicken sandwich, causing a bit of bread to fall out his mouth.

“Gross, Jun hyung. Also there was no dick last night,” Minghao made a face, obviously not believing his best friend’s words. “But I did meet someone. We went to this café and just talked.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Minghao deadpanned. Mingyu pit his clasped hands to his chest. “Hey! What do you take me for?”

Minghao grabbed some of Mingyu’s fries. “You were pretty wasted last night.”

“I was not.”

Minghao raised one of his eyebrows. “Dude, you threw a bucket of ice last night which caused you to get kicked you out.” Mingyu slumped in his seat and grumpily drank his cola.

“Mingyu?” Said man looked up and almost choked. Wonwoo was standing there looking as ethereal as ever. He was wearing wire rimmed glasses this time and it made him looked adorably hot.

“Hey Wonwoo,” everyone looked at Jun who spoke. Mingyu looked at Jun and Wonwoo back and forth. “You know each other?” Mingyu asked.

“We were classmates in middle school.” Jun answered. Wonwoo nodded and faced Mingyu. “You okay?” The younger just nodded in response, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Wonwoo didn’t stay for long since his own friends were already calling for him. Minghao was just grinning at Mingyu for the whole duration Wonwoo was talking to them.

“What’s your problem?” Mingyu asked his best friend. Minghao grinned wider. “So Wonwoo huh?”

“That’s Wonwoo hyung for you.” Mingyu’s answer made Minghao grin wider, if that was even possible.

 

 

“Do you know Wonwoo hyung’s number?” Minghao asked his boyfriend. The two of them were hanging out at the elder’s dorm room.

“Yep. Why?” Jun asked. Minghao turned to his boyfriend, a smile plastered to his face.

“Gimme it.” Jun knew immediately that his boyfriend was up to something. “Hao hao what are you planning to do?” All he got in response was a smile.

 

Mingyu was on his way to his only class that day, he didn’t have a choice, he needed the subject and it was only available on a Saturday. He was almost near his class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message from Minghao.

 

>You want 100,000 won?

 

Mingyu skeptically looked at the message. Minghao is very stingy when it comes to money so this is a shock for Mingyu. But who the hell was he to turn down free money.

 

Sounds sketchy, but ok<

 

Mingyu watched as the three little dots quickly appeared.

 

>I dare you to text a random number ‘hey cutie ;)’

 

Mingyu snorted at this. Minghao’s dare was pretty lame. He reached his classroom, he was early for class, as usual.

 

Easy money, dude. Also how can it be random when you’re giving me the number?<

>It’s random because later when you get home you’ll randomly pick a piece of paper with a number written on it.

 

Mingyu just shook his head at the absurdity of all this. He pocketed his phone and just read his notes from the previous meeting. Mingyu thought nothing of Minghao’s sudden dare since this was a normal occurrence for both of them. One would dare the other to do something, nothing dangerous though.

 

When got back to their dorm room, Minghao was already there, a small box on his hands. “Pick one.” Minghao pushed the box towards Mingyu’s chest. “You could’ve at least let me change into more comfortable clothing.” Minghao just rolled his eyes and just shook the box. Mingyu sighed, dipped his fingers on the box and snatched a piece of rolled paper.

“Text them.” Minghao looked somewhat excited, which made Mingyu worry. “It’s not a drug dealer or anything right?” Mingyu warily eyed the series of numbers written in Minghao’s messy handwriting.

“No. I know everyone I put in here. Also, why the fuck would I have a drug dealer’s number? Do I look like I take drugs?” Mingyu just laughed at this and finally opened his messaging app.

 

>Hey cutie ;)

 

“There I sent it. Can I go take a shower now?” Mingyu didn’t wait for an answer and just proceeded to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Minghao was busy texting with Jun, spilling the details of what happened.

 

>He did it lmao

How’d you get him to text Wonwoo?<

>That’s the thing. He doesn’t know it’s Wonwoo hyung that he’s texting

I am: confused<

>I bet him 100,000 won to text a ‘random’ number. I made it look like he had a lot of options but all those papers only had Wonwoo hyung’s number.

I’m dating a genius. Also, how the hell will you get 100,000 won?<

>I have you, don’t I?

 

Mingyu emerged from the bathroom door, hair dripping and was only wearing his sweatpants. He checked his phone for notifications, not that he was expecting a reply. Shocked would be an understatement because he not only had one notification from the stranger, but four.

 

>New phone who dis

>Jk. But really, who is this?

>Hello?

>Is this a joke?

 

Mingyu unconsciously smiled, an action that went unmissed by his best friend. Mingyu quickly typed a reply.

 

Idk you either tbh<

 

Mingyu didn’t want to think that the stranger was waiting for his reply. But the three dots that were quick to appear made him think otherwise.

 

>Okay weirdo. Where’d you get my number?

Bathroom<

Mingyu wanted to cry at his stupidity sometimes. Well, he was texting a stranger. Not like he’ll meet the stranger in person anyway.

 

>So you text numbers on bathroom stalls?

Maybe<

>What’s your name?

 

Mingyu figured that it wouldn’t hurt if he said his real name. There was a slight chance the stranger knew him anyway, the university is too large.

I’m Kim Mingyu. You?<

>LMAO

Excuse me?<

>

>Hi Mingyu. I’m Jeon Wonwoo

Oh shit<

 

>This is the part where you tell me where you got my number lol

 

Mingyu stared at his best friend in disbelief when he finally connected the dots. “Minghao you piece of shit.” Said man just laughed at his friend and gave him two thumbs up. “You’re welcome.”

Minghao dared me to text a random number and I picked yours<

Randomly<

>So you won what?

100,000 won<

>Oh wow. I guess you better treat me to dinner with that money

Are you asking me out on a date Wonwoo hyung?<

>Lmao idk what you mean

 

Mingyu couldn’t stop the wide smile spreading across his face. He did have a small crush on the older, who wouldn’t? He finally turned to Minghao who was busy with his camera. “Bitch give me my prize money.”

Minghao looked up with a scowl, “I don’t have money with me right now.”

Mingyu frowned. “Well shit. With what money am I gonna pay for my date with Wonwoo?” At the word date, Minghao’s eyes widened.

He quickly took his phone, Mingyu was now confused. “Baby, I need 100,000 won.” Mingyu wanted to gag at the pet name.

“I kno-“

“Let me e-“

“FUCK WEN JUNHUI LET ME TALK”

“Thank you. Now can you please lend me 100,000 won so I can give Mingyu’s prize money?”

“Did I stutter?” Minghao was sassy when he wants to be. Poor Junhui has to deal with him.

“Listen. Mingyu needs the money so he can take Wonwoo hyung on a date.” By this time Minghao put his phone on speaker mode.

“Is Mingyu hallucinating?” Disbelief was evident in Jun’s voice.

“Hyung I’m not. Just give me my money please.” Mingyu pleaded, he really wanted to go on a date with Wonwoo, and not even Wen Junhui can stop him.

A sigh from the other line was heard. “Fine, I’ll bring the money later. I don’t even know why I’m doing this, it’s not even my dare to begin with.”

“You’re doing it for the sake of love.” Minghao responded.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Jun said before ending the call. Mingyu was now 100,000 won richer than he was ten minutes ago.

Meet you later at 8 :)<

>Wait. You’re serious?

Of course. See you hyung. I’ll text you the address<

 

Mingyu spent the rest of the afternoon watching Netflix and texting Wonwoo. He took another shower before going out. His outfit consisted of a white graphic t-shirt tucked into his washed ripped jeans. He put on a black coat and left the room once satisfied.

Mingyu got to the restaurant first, that was expected since left twenty minutes earlier. He wanted to make a good impression by not being late, something he’s quite familiar with.

Wonwoo arrived ten minutes later. He was wearing the same glasses as this afternoon, he was wearing a plain white shirt with a pink jean jacket and a black beanie. Cute would not be enough to describe how Wonwoo looks like.

“Wow. I didn’t expect such a fancy dinner.” Wonwoo chuckled as he took in his surroundings.

“Don’t worry. It’s really not that fancy.” Although the food’s prices were slightly high, they still wouldn’t be considered expensive. At least according to Mingyu, because he’s actually rich.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu spoke after the waiter left with their orders. The older looked at Mingyu straight in the eyes. “Yeah?”

“How can you look so hot and cute at the same time? It’s not fair.” Mingyu pouted. Wonwoo didn’t visibly blush but he felt his face go warm.

Not wanting to give away his flustered feeling, he cleared his throat and drank water. “Wow, uhh. I thought you were a flirty drunk, but I guess you’re flirty when sober too.” He said with a chuckle.

Now it was Mingyu’s turn to feel flustered. “I honestly don’t flirt much. It just comes naturally when it’s you.”

“Well that was greasy. I like it.” Wonwoo smiled shyly, guess what’s Mingyu’s favorite Wonwoo expression now. The rest of the night was spent with laughter and more flirting. Mingyu walked Wonwoo to his apartment after dinner. The older was living with his friend Yoon Jeonghan.

“Good night, Mingyu. Thanks for tonight, next one’s one me.” Wonwoo said when they were in front of the apartment.

“You think I’m worthy of a second date?” Mingyu smiled cheekily, and before Wonwoo could stop himself, he kissed Mingyu on the cheek. “I think you’re worthy of a lot of dates and more.”

“Hyung please let me kiss you.” Mingyu breathed out. Wonwoo laughed at this, and there was the nose scrunch again. Mingyu’s life mission now is to make Wonwoo laugh. “Sorry but I don’t kiss on first dates.”

Mingyu pouted which caused the older to laugh harder. “Maybe you’ll get one on the second date.” Mingyu beamed at the suggestion, “Alright. Good night, hyung.” With that said, Mingyu started walking towards the bus stop.

 

 

 

“You know, I don’t think your prize was that 100,000 won.” Wonwoo mumbled during their after-sex cuddle. They were now together for three years and moved in together after one and a half year of dating.

“What is it then?” Mingyu asked.

“Me. You won me. It’s literally my name. You won Woo.” Wonwoo started laughing which caused Mingyu to groan. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you love me,” Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu with that shy smile of his.

“Yeah. I love you.” Mingyu hugged him closer.

“I love you too.” Wonwoo kissed Mingyu’s neck and drifted off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Would really appreciate it if you gave this story kudos. Thank you :)
> 
> ps:  
> The ice bucket thing really happened to someone I know. Yes, they got kicked out of the bar lmao


End file.
